1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method and an apparatus for processing images, in particular, to a method and an apparatus for processing a source image to generate a target image.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with development of modern video technology, display apparatuses such as flat screen displays or curved displays are widely used, and are widely applied in various domains. A core element of these display apparatuses is an image processing device, which is used for processing source images received by these display apparatuses and providing desirable visual effects.
For example, in stereoscopic display technology, in order to complete parallax scrolling effect, many additional special circuits are necessary in the image processing device. For a television system on chip (TV SoC), to realize image processes of three dimensional visual effects, each image received by the TV SoC is usually separated for image processing. If the TV SoC supports pipeline (PIP) function, two video paths may exist in the TV SoC to process the separated images, and then the separated images are merged in a post circuit and to be displayed in a display apparatus. In related arts, parameter setting for the separated images is the same and not adjustable. In addition, the circuit structure of the conventional TV SoC for providing satisfactory visual effects is usually complex for realizing the special process, and the cost is expensive.
Therefore, how to design an image processing device having the aforementioned function and low cost and capable of providing satisfactory visual effects is an important issue for those technicians of the field.